A Door Opens
by Swellison
Summary: E/O DRABBLE CHALLENGE: Challenge word: Use a number. Spoilers: None, pre-series. Sam's Stanford life, in drabble format. Chapter 45: Brave New World. Sam attends a New Year's party.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge Word: Independent

Warnings: No warnings, pre-series

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

A Door Opens...

by Swellison

Sam gulped, steeling himself to open the plain wooden door.

Confident. Independent. Ready.

He unlocked and opened the door, surprised to find a teenager seated at one of the twin desks inside the dorm room. The dark-haired freshman sprang to his feet, smiling. "Hi, I'm Zach Warren, your roommate."

"Sam." Sam ignored the "Sammy" that ghosted through his mind. "Sam Winchester."

Zach pointed to the closet, dresser, twin bed and desk along the left wall, mirrored on the room's other half. "Y'have a preference?"

Sam glanced at the two beds, both equidistant from the door. "Either one's fine with me."

A/N: Okay, there's a lot of subtext that's supposed to be going on underneath this, sure hoping it comes across. Happy Independence Day to everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge Word: Mark

Warnings: No warnings, pre-series

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

A Door Opens...

Part Two: Lofty Ambitions

by Swellison

"Dibs on the left side." Four suitcases were piled in front of that bed, marking Zach's claimed territory. His cell buzzed. "Hi, Becca...Great, I'll pick up the keys in fifteen. Bye.

M'sister. She's lending me her car to pick up the lumber." At Sam's puzzled look, he explained, "For the loft. Getting the mattresses off the floor increases the space for entertaining and all our stuff—" He halted, noticing the single duffel slung over Sam's shoulder. "Girls love lofts, trust me."

Sam fidgeted.

"You any good building things, Sam?"

"Yes."

"Great. Help me build it and we're even."

"Deal."

A/N: Okay, I'm assuming that lofts are as prevalent at Stanford's dorms as they were at Michigan's when I was a frosh;-) And I like the idea of Sam and Zach being roommates, since their last names both begin with 'W'; that's an idea I've used in a few of my fics. Lastly, this is more Zach's POV than Sam's, but Zach W. isn't a character choice, so Sam got top billing in the character blurb. No apologies for the title-my other title choice was Building Blocks, so it would've been punny either way;-)


	3. Chapter 3 Scheduled Classes

Challenge Word: Rock

Pre-series. Sam continues to settle in at Stanford.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

A Door Opens...

Chapter 3: Scheduled Classes

by Swellison

Zach bounded into their dorm room. "Lemme see your classes."

Sam passed his schedule over to Zach.

"English...math...history...geology?" Zach glanced up at his taller roommate. "You're a tree-hugger? Part of the Earth Rocks movement?"

"No, just wanna understand my *natural* environment."

Zach checked the times listed: Sam had all 8 o'clocks and a Friday morning lab. "You're finished with classes by noon Friday. Planning on weekend trips home, schlepping your dirty laundry back-and-forth?"

"No." Sam said forcefully.

Unknowingly, Zach had struck a nerve. Seeking to lighten the mood, he teased. "You're one of those crazy-ass morning persons!"

Sam smiled. "Uh-huh."


	4. Chapter 4 Another Door

Challenge Word: Lunge

No spoilers. Pre-series Stanford drabble.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

A Door Opens...

Chapter 4 Another Door

by Swellison

"Hey!" Sam dashed through the relentless downpour towards the dorm's basement entrance. He lunged forward, outstretched fingers brushing the closing door as it slammed shut. "Damn!"

Abruptly, the door opened.

"Ow!" Sam rubbed his head, stepping back.

"Sorry! I didn't-" The brunette halted. "C'mon in outta the rain."

"You okay?" she asked as Sam stepped inside.

"M'fine," Sam answered automatically.

"You're soaked!" She noted, dismayed as they passed the snackbar. She halted. "Want some hot cocoa? It'll warm you up. My treat-an apology for bashing you. I'm Angela-Angela Cardini."

"Sounds awesome, thanks." He smiled. "I'm Sam Winchester."

A/N: I'm trying to keep my Stanford stories internally consistent so the drabbles agree with my short stories and the early entries in Excerpts from the Diary of Sam Winchester. Or that's the plan. Personally, I don't think Jessica was Sam's first girlfriend at Stanford. Sam tells Dean about Angela in my one-shot Olympic Moments.


	5. Pool Party

Challenge Word: Dude

WARNINGS: No warnings, pre-series Stanford drabble. Sam helps a friend in need.

Happy Birthday Katydid43!

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

A Door Opens...

Chapter 5 Pool Party

by Swellison

Sam found Jeremy propped against the frat's "house bar." "M'a moron." Jeremy hiccupped, inhaling another shot.

"What happened?"

"Friendly game'a pool." Blue eyes teared up. "Can't fly home for Thanksgiving now—no money for airfare."

"Who'd ya play?" After Jeremy pointed out his opponent, Sam spoke. "Wait for me—and lay off the booze, Jer."

Ninety minutes later, Sam was back. "How much didya lose?"

Jeremy sniffed. "F-five hundred."

Extracting a wad of cash, Sam peeled off several bills. "Here. Let's go back to the dorm."

"Wh—what? Howd'ya-?"

Sam grinned, mentally thanking his absent brother. "Beginner's luck, dude."


	6. Study Break

Challenge Word: Close

Spoilers: None, Pre-series Stanford drabble. Sam continues to settle in at Stanford.

Word Count: 100 (per MS word count)

A Door Opens...

Chapter 6: Study Break

Angela closed her history textbook as the microwave timer dinged. Moments later, she returned with two steaming cups of tea. "Here." She handed Sam a cup and resettled into the loveseat.

"So," she asked, sipping her tea, "where are you from, Sam?"

"I was born in Kansas, but we moved around a lot, with my dad's job."

"Military brat?"

"More like migrant worker." Sam's gaze was suddenly faraway, voice remote. "Stanford was my ticket out."

"You're a hard man to get close to, Sam Winchester." Angela's eyes sparkled. "But I was a competitive figure skater, and I enjoy a challenge."


	7. Kitchen Helper

Challenge Word: Leak

WARNINGS: No warnings, pre-series Stanford drabble. A little lesson in cooking for Sam.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

A Door Opens...

Chapter 7 Kitchen Helper

by Swellison

"Thanks for inviting us for dinner, Becca." Sam said, chopping onions for their salad.

"You're welcome. I remember the dorm's fend-for-yourself-Sunday-supper policy." Becca was stirring the spaghetti. She glanced up, seeing the tears leaking from Sam's eyes. "Y'don't know the secret to chopping onions without crying?"

"No."

"Put the chopping board in the sink and run cold water over the onion," Becca instructed. "Cut the onion in half, newly-exposed side touching the board, then chop quickly, lengthwise and cross-wise." She grinned. "Can't have your new girlfriend—Angela?—thinking you're helpless in the kitchen."

"_ZACH!_" Dean would've instantly recognized Sam's tone.


	8. Friends and Favors

Challenge Word: Fly

WARNINGS: No warnings, pre-series Stanford drabble. Sam does a favor for Becca.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

A Door Opens...

Chapter 8 Friends and Favors

by Swellison

"What airline are you flying?" Sam asked Becca as he inched her car closer to the drop-off curb.

"American. Sam, I really appreciate your house-sitting while we're gone for Thanksgiving. I'm glad that Spooky likes you, too, she doesn't usually approve of my male friends."

"That's because your boyfr—" Zach started before Becca firmly elbowed him in the stomach.

Sam interrupted. "Becca, it's a win-win situation for me. The dorm'll be deserted this weekend."

"Eat all you want. There's a pumpkin pie in the freezer."

Sam pulled over and Becca and Zach piled out. "Bye. Pick you up Sunday."


	9. Tough Break

Challenge Word: Unfortunate

WARNINGS: No warnings, pre-series Stanford Drabble Chemistry class is always unpredictable.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

Tough Break

"All right, class. Before we begin, I've got an exam change to announce."

Two hundred pairs of eyes latched onto Professor Jefferson. "Due to unfortunate circumstances, your final exam date is rescheduled to Friday, December seventeenth."

An outburst of groans greeted this announcement.

The professor continued briskly, "Now, we'll start with valence electrons..."

Sam turned to Zach. "What's the big deal?"

"Final was scheduled a week earlier. Depending on their other exams, some of them just lost a week of vacation."

Sam seemed unconcerned, but Zach decided he'd invite Sam home, if his family was a no-show like at Thanksgiving.


	10. Hey Batter

Challenge Word: Dirt

WARNINGS: No warnings, pre-series Stanford drabble

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

A Door Opens...

Ch 10 Hey, Batter

Sam dipped his bat downwards, tapped the dirt a few times, then raised it again. He bent his knees slightly and concentrated on the pitcher.

Sam usually avoided participating in sports, but Zach and Angela ganged up on him, saying the inter-dorm softball tournament was plain old fun, a chance to relax and blow off steam before midterms.

The bases were loaded with two outs.

Sam tracked the softball as the pitcher threw his best fastball.

Winchesters played to win. _"Can't you tell by the name?"_ Dean's laughing voice taunted as Sam's bat connected solidly with the ball.

Home run.

A/N: Oops, I sort of messed up my timeline, since midterms are well before Thanksgiving. Oh well, everything is still set in Sam's freshman year at Stanford, just mentally tab this one back a few chapters, please;-)


	11. The Little Things

Challenge Word: Stumble

WARNINGS: No warnings, pre-series Stanford drabble

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

A Door Opens...

Ch 11 The Little Things

Sam peered at the evening rain spattering against the dorm window. He'd finished studying and was, frankly, bored. He scanned the titles on his bookshelf, impulsively selecting _The Two Towers_ from his meager fiction stash.

Opening the paperback, he stumbled on an old bookmark. Picking up the scrap of paper, he read Dean's scrawl: _rocksalt, M&M's, lighter, Doritos, peanut butter, water bottles, Coke, bandaids, bread, aspirin._

It was a pre-hunt grocery list, all the items checked off because Sammy liked everything neat and tidy. Dean had teased him about being OCD... Sam gently fingered the paper, remembering the little things.


	12. Icebreaker

Challenge Word: Blue

WARNINGS: No warnings, pre-series Stanford drabble

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

A Door Opens...

Ch 12 Icebreaker

Angela pulled Becca's borrowed car into the lot and parked as Sam disembarked. _Zach says Sam's been feeling blue since Halloween. Hope this'll cheer him up. _

"A mall?" Sam glanced around, puzzled.

"Follow me." Angela led Sam straight to the skating rink, donning her skates while the attendant rented Sam the largest-size skates available. "Have you skated before?"

"Not since grade school."

Angela coaxed Sam onto the ice, coaching him as she skated backwards. Sam's balance and smoothness improved steadily and they participated in two couples-only rounds. Muddling through the hokey-pokey, Sam was laughing with the other skaters.

Mission accomplished.

A/N: Having broken the chronological timeline in a previous drabble, I'm continuing the trend with this one. Hope you don't mind.


	13. Parking Lot Hero

Challenge Words: Sprained and Scary

WARNINGS: None, pre-series Stanford drabble.

Happy Birthday to Madd Aless, some heroic Sam for the birthday girl.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

A Door Opens...

Chapter 13: Parking Lot Hero

by Swellison

"Jimmy! Stop teasing your sister!" Sam heard the harassed mother's voice in front of him in Target's parking lot.

"Dean! Get back here!' She yelled, voice becoming a scary screech as a Camaro turned towards her son, driver intent on parking.

Sam surged forward, grabbing up the young boy and sprinting out of the Camaro's range. The car clipped Sam, throwing him onto the cement, arms wrapped around the boy, keeping him safe from the hard ground.

The mother dashed forward. "Thank you!" she cried, hugging her Dean.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

The paramedic assessed Sam. "Sprained ankle and some bruising. You'll be fine."


	14. The Sniff Test

Challenge Word: Sweatshirt

WARNINGS: None, pre-series Sam at Stanford drabble

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

The Sniff Test

by Swellison

"Zach said you were down here." Angela entered the dorm's laundry room.

Sam stood next to a washer, holding a red Stanford sweatshirt close to his nose. "Angela." Blushing, Sam mumbled, "Money was tight, growing up. We only washed clothes when they really needed it." He flashed back to Dean in a laundromat, cautiously sniffing through a week's worth of dirty clothes.

Angela removed the sweatshirt, placing it in the opened washing machine. "You wore that to the football game yesterday, Sam. We were jumping up and down and cheering like everyone else. Believe me, this fails the sniff test."


	15. Another Study Break

Challenge Word: Flat

WARNINGS: None, pre-series Stanford drabble. Sam studies and remembers.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

Another Study Break

by Swellison

Sam closed his calculus book, absent-mindedly running his fingers across its flat surface. He lay on his mattress in the loft, head and shoulders slightly raised by a study pillow, ceiling inches above him. Sam actually liked the loft's cramped quarters; it reminded him of time spent studying with Dean, sharing a motel bed, waiting for Dad to return.

Dean was better with numbers, so Sam had worked extra-hard to get his A's in math, a practice he continued in college. Confident that he'd do well on tomorrow's test, Sam leaned over the loft's edge. "Zach, wanna order a pizza?"


	16. When You Care

Challenge Word: Card

Warnings: None, pre-series Stanford drabble. Sam and Becca at a Hallmark store, you can see where this is going.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

When You Care

by Swellison

Sam glanced at Becca, currently immersed in the Hallmark store's Christmas cards. Why—how anyone could spend twenty-five minutes picking out a box of cards escaped Sam. Crowded by the other shoppers milling around, Sam retreated an aisle, figuring Becca could easily spot him.

He found himself in the family birthday aisle, his eye caught by the words "For My Big Brother" written across a blue card. He picked it up, read the sentiment, then carefully returned the card to its slot.

"Ready, Sam?" Becca asked from his side.

"Yeah."

Unnoticed, Becca added the blue birthday card to her purchases.


	17. Movie Tones

Challenge Word: Here

Warnings: None, pre-series Stanford drabble. Sam and Angela at the movies. Pure popcorn fluff.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

Movie Tones

by Swellison

Angela watched her extra-tall boyfriend's progress as he rejoined her in the crowded movie theatre.

"Here." Sam handed her the extra-large bag of buttery popcorn and settled into the vacant seat next to her. "Can't believe I'm gonna watch a chick-flick."

"Romantic comedy." Angela corrected as she raised the armrest beside her to its upright position, eliminating that small barrier between them. She ducked under Sam's arm, snuggling up against his side. Head under his chin, she luxuriated in the protective feel of Sam as he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

The lights dimmed and the previews started.

A/N: I wrote this last minute and recycled the title from one of my old Sentinel stories;-) The movie they're going to watch is _Serendipity._


	18. Apple Pie Life

Challenge Word: Bite

Warnings: None, pre-series Stanford drabble. Sam's night at the bar takes a familiar turn, sort of.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

Apple Pie Life

by Swellison

Sam's first bite brought an onslaught of homesickness. _Apple pie. Dean's favorite._ Overwhelmed, he searched the bar, almost expecting to see Dean hustling pool. Instead, he saw a man crowding a coed in the darkened corner by the restrooms.

Instantly on his feet, Sam crossed the bar, noticing the man's grip on the woman's arm as he approached the couple. Drawing himself up to his admitted six-foot-four-because-any-more-was-freakishly-tall height, Sam channeled Dean, growling, "Let her go, bozo."

"Get lost, kid." The man spun towards him, startled by Sam's menacing height.

A bouncer appeared, collaring the instigator. "I'll handle this now, thanks."

A/N OK, raise your hand if you caught the veiled reference to Sam's/JP's height from the MTV show, Ten on Top. (JA described him as 6'5" and 220, 230 pounds.) Gads, I haven't watched MTV since it actually had music vids on;-)


	19. Circling Childhood

Challenge Word: Flank

Warnings: None, pre-series Stanford drabble. Angela relives a cherished childhood memory, taking Sam along for the ride.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

Circling Childhood

by Swellison

Angela's eyes sparkled as they spotted the mall's kid-friendly attraction. Before Sam knew it, they were in the carousel's ticket line, waiting amidst a raucous, fidgety lineup of youngsters.

They boarded the carousel, Angela halting by two side-by-side magnificently painted carousel horses. She mounted her chosen pink steed, trying not to giggle as Sam's long legs dangled from his neighboring white horse.

The merry-go-round's _da-duh-duh_ melody clamored as the carousel began to whirl, children yelling in pleased excitement. Angela smiled, their heights level at the top of her horse's glide.

Sam reached backwards, slapping his mount's flank. "HiYo, Silver! Away!"

A/N A quickie reminder, Angela is my OC and Sam's first girlfriend at Stanford, they met as freshmen in chapter 4 (Another Door).


	20. A Walk in the Dark

Challenge Word: Square

Warnings: None, pre-series Stanford drabble.

100 words (per MS word counter)

A Walk in the Dark

by Swellison

The lights flickered, startling Sam in his carrel. He closed his laptop and was stuffing his books in his backpack as the library's closing message was broadcast. Sam grabbed the elevator, passed through an exit turnstile and was outside before the second closing announcement.

The wind strengthened as he strode through the dark main campus square. Unexpectedly, something brushed across Sam's shoulder and he jumped, startled. An old Halloween party banner lay on the ground, unmoored by the wind. Sam glanced around sharply before resuming his walk.

Nothing happened, but his spider senses tingled all the way to the dorm.

A/N: Apologies if this came across as a bit murky. It's sort of a pre-companion piece to tonight's regular drabble, posted as chapter 4 of Drabbles 101. And once again, I've screwed up the timeline, this should be right before Icebreaker. Ah, who needs a stinkin' timeline, anyway?


	21. Chapter 21 All the Comforts

Challenge Word: Cozy

Warnings: None, pre-series Stanford drabble. Angela and Sam go furniture shopping.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

All the Comforts...

by Swellison

"C'mon." Angela grabbed Sam's arm as they finished studying. "Star Furniture's got a sale. We're going shopping."

SPN*Stanford*SPN*Stanford*SPN*Stanford*SPN*Stanford*SPN*Stanford

"All comfy and cozy," Angela sank into the overstuffed brown couch. "Doesn't this remind you of home?"

Sam relaxed into the sofa, head cushioned by its extra-tall back. Dad always had his reclining chair, while Sam and Dean had shared whatever cast-off couch was included with the rental unit. He remembered forts, pillow fights, imaginative training sessions, and falling asleep on Dean's shoulder, watching late-late night movies. Dean could do amazing things with couches.

"No." He changed the subject. "Is it a sleeper-sofa?"


	22. Check Up

Challenge Word: Long

Warnings: Pre-series Stanford drabble, references the Pilot and Bugs. John makes a surreptitious visit to Stanford.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

Check Up

by Swellison

John Winchester parked at the curb near Stanford's undergrad library. A stream of students left the just-closing library, their chatter easily carried on the night air to John's cab. He stiffened as an extra-tall boy emerged, holding the door open for a couple other kids.

"Long time no see, Sammy," he murmured, hand going instinctively to the door handle. He paused, reconsidering. Things between them were strained; Sam wouldn't appreciate his sudden appearance—especially in front of his friends.

Sam strolled by, his arm around a pretty brunette, smiling.

Sammy was okay. John remained in the truck, then quietly left.


	23. Ground Floor View

Challenge Word: Floor

Warnings: None, pre-series Stanford drabble. Bonus challenge: write your story from the POV of an inanimate object. Here goes nothing...

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

Ground Floor View

by Swellison

Some say dorm living is a hard life, but I can take the scuff marks of decades of college kids' feet. I was laid down in the late '50's and am still here, only been resurfaced twice.

We're the honors floor, so my occupants study harder than most. Zach's okay, and Sam is—different.

Late Saturday night, something scraped against the lock. Sam was out of the loft, and yanking the door open in stealthy seconds. "Fred?"

"Sssammmm, what'rya doinnn' in my rooomm?"

"This is my room. C'mon, I'll walk you to yours."

That Winchester boy's made of solid oak.

A/N: This one was hard to write, and got severely chopped to get it down to 100-word size, I'm not sure if it works or not. Would like to know what you think


	24. In Rare Voice

Challenge Word: Score

Warnings: None, pre-series Stanford drabble. Dedicated to sammygirl1963, in appreciation for all her reviews and support for my drabble-ized Stanford universe, A Door Opens. She wanted a feverish Sam, calling out for Dean and his dad. (Well, who doesn't?)

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

In Rare Voice

by Swellison

Becca glanced at Sam, increasingly restless on her guestroom bed. Zach had called for help when Sam had collapsed in their dorm room two days earlier.

"Dad!" Sam yelped, unseeingly scanning the room. "Where's Dean? Dean!"

"S'okay, Sam. You're all right." Becca soothed uselessly. She grabbed Sam's cell and punched speed dial. "Hello...Dean?"

_"Is Sam okay?"_

"He's feverish, with a bad case of flu."

_"Sasquatch never does things by half—"_

"DEAN!" Sam bellowed.

_"Lemme talk to him, NOW."_

Becca held the phone to Sam's ear, watching as he listened. Calming, Sam mumbled "Score one...f'r the goodguyzz," and fell asleep.

A/N: The challenge word is a bit forced in this one, sorry. And one hundred words does not do a feverish Sam justice. Hmmmm, maybe I'll expand this into a word-worthy vignette, during the summer hellatius;-p


	25. Future Path?

Challenge Word: Well

Sam's history professor gives him something to think about.

WARNINGs: None, pre-series Stanford drabble.

100 words (per MS word counter)

Future Path?

by Swellison

"...and I urge you to ratify the ERA because it's the _right _thing to do." Sam finished his speech to enthusiastic applause.

"Well said, Mr. Winchester," Professor Hawkins said.

Sam basked in his teacher's respect, as indicated by the 'mister'. Before college, he'd only been called mister when Dean addressed him as Mr. Smarty-Pants.

"Have you considered a career in politics?"

"No," Sam replied instantly, knowing he couldn't survive the close scrutiny of just one opposition reporter, let alone what they could dig up on Dad and Dean.

"You'd be good at it." Professor Hawkins opined. "Or perhaps, a lawyer?"

A/N This is the one year anniversary of A Door Opens, my Stanford 'verse drabbles. Thanks for continuing to read and comment on my drabble-sized exploration of Sam's life at Stanford.


	26. Please Forward To

Challenge Word: Chain

Angela and Sam take a revealing study break.

WARNINGs: None, pre-series Stanford drabble.

100 words (per MS word counter)

Please Forward To

by Swellison

Angela sipped at her coffee, watching Sam pore over his laptop. They were taking a study break at the campus Starbucks.

"Sam, what're you doing? Your cocoa's getting cold."

"Reading emails," Sam answered, sounding perplexed.

"Finish your drink." Angela turned the laptop her way. She read it, recognizing the hilarious chain-letter email she'd sent to lighten up mid-terms. It hadn't worked as intended. Glancing at the three student names in the Forward box, Angela realized why. _Sam doesn't have ten people to forward this to._ She added seven more e-dresses and hit 'Send', resolving to discuss this with Sam, soon.


	27. Psych 101

Challenge Word: Grade

Sam's Psych paper assignment hits close to home.

WARNINGs: None, pre-series Stanford drabble.

100 words (per MS word counter)

Psych 101

by Swellison

"Now, class," Professor Hernandez cleared his throat. "In psychology, it's necessary to first understand yourself before you can attempt to analyze others, or society as a whole. 'Know Thyself', as Socrates said. So, I want you to write a fifteen page term paper on a significant influence in your life – person, place or thing."

"Your paper is due three weeks from now and it will be a third of your grade."

Sam frowned. His significant influences weren't normal: hunting, supernaturals, Dad, Dean. _Everybody__ has__ brothers._ He would write about Dean; nothing had influenced him more than his larger-than-life big brother.

A/N Wow, it's been a while since I've written a Stanford drabble. Sam's term paper is mentioned in _Of__ Pride__ and__ Thankfulness_, one of the first Supernatural stories I wrote, about a Winchester Thanksgiving. Tis the season and all.


	28. Movie Night

Challenge Word: Storm

Angela discovers that Sam never saw a classic children's movie.

WARNINGs: None, pre-series Stanford drabble.

100 words (per MS word counter)

Movie Night

by Swellison

Angela almost dropped the bowl of popcorn. "You haven't seen _Mary __Poppins_? But, Sam, everyone's seen it – it's a classic!"

"I haven't. My brother doesn't like musicals, so..." Sam shrugged.

"_Mary__ Poppins_ is so much more than a musical, Sam. It's—it's magic!"

"Magic?" Sam looked at her strangely as Angela settled on her couch. She smiled in recognition as instrumental bits of various songs played through the DVD's opening credits. Her attention was on Sam's face as the screen introduced Bert and Cherry Tree Lane. They snuggled together as the movie progressed.

_"Storm signals are up at Number Seventeen..."_

A/N For some reason, I struggled with this week's challenge. You'd think "storm" would be a natural for Supernatural, but not in my case. I'm looking forward to reading the other drabbles;-)


	29. The Thin Line Between

Challenge Word: Pour

Becca has a small dinner party during finals.

WARNINGs: None, pre-series Stanford drabble.

100 words per MS Word Count

The Thin Line Between...

By Swellison

"What're you doing, Sam?" Becca asked, her concerned tones reaching him.

Sam blinked, staring at the line of protective salt poured across the middle of his plate. "Nothing! I—er, got distracted..." He gently set the shaker down.

"I know. That's why I invited everyone over here, to chill out between finals." Becca deftly removed Sam's plate, and dumped the salt into her trash can. She then handed the plate to Zach. "Get Sam another helping of spaghetti."

Zach returned with a full plate for Sam and everyone started eating.

"Hope you're up for cribbage after dessert."

"Bring it on!"


	30. Deck the Halls

Challenge Word: Red

Sam needs help with a seasonal dorm activity.

WARNINGs: None, pre-series Stanford drabble.

100 words per MS Word Count

Deck the Halls

By Swellison

"What'm I supposed to do with this?" Sam held out a piece of paper, with "Michelle" written in red.

Zach spoke, nose buried in his Chemistry textbook. "Y'know, decorate her door, buy a $5 Starbucks giftcard...the usual stuff."

Dead silence. Zach closed his book, recognizing another gap in Sam's scarcely mentioned pre-Stanford life. He considered Sam's bewildered face, then grabbed his jacket, motioning for Sam to do likewise. "C'mon, Sam. We're going to the Dollar Store—it's the perfect place for Secret Santa shopping."

"Secret Santa?"

"The dorm's way of lessening finals and holiday stress." Zach smiled. "And meeting girls..."

A/N: Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and will have a Happy New Year. Here's to more drabbles for everyone (Clink ) (Clink)


	31. Just a Nightmare

Challenge Word: Punish

Happy Birthday to smalld1171, who wanted Dean in some sort of pain-mental or physical.

Kind of hard to do with a Stanford drabble, but I'm trying.

Warnings/Spoilers: None, pre-series Stanford drabble

100 words per MS Word Count

Just a Nightmare

By Swellison

Sam woke, gasping. The stillness of Becca's apartment soaked in, calming his ragged breathing. _Just a dream…_

The vision of Dean, slathered in blood, screaming as an invisible fugly chomped a piece out of his shoulder played again in Sam's mind. _So much blood…_

He snapped the lamp on, hoping to chase away the horrifying dream. Gaze falling on the calendar, he froze. _November 2__nd__. _So his nightmare was his subconscious, punishing him for burying the past, and walking away from his old life. _The life that Dean still leads..._

Trembling fingers opened his cell, hit speed-dial. "Dean, answer. Please..."

A/N: I'm not sure if this satisfies smalld1171's request for Dean pain or not, what do you think?

It also feels a little incomplete to me, but I'm calling it purposefully vague, instead;-)


	32. No Extension Necessary

Challenge Word: Label

Sam finds pleasure in a normal activity—unlike most people.

Warnings/Spoilers: None, pre-series Stanford drabble

100 words per MS Word Count

No Extension Necessary

By Swellison

Sam hunched over the inadequately-sized dorm desk, the pink and white form in front of him. He double-checked his figures, pen resting lightly on each row as he re-calculated the math. Then he leafed through the instruction booklet, peeling off the appropriate address label. Smiling, he eyed the refund amount; it would help cover his summer expenses, in-between semesters. Unless he attended summer term, he was still debating that... or get a summer job. Construction work paid well, and would aid his engineering degree...

First things first.

He signed his name with a flourish: Samuel Winchester. Occupation: Student.

Taxes done.

A/N: Sorry this is late, but I figure it's still close enough to tax season for everyone to relate;-)

I'm also injecting a bit of conjecture into my Stanford Sam – did you catch it? Oh, wow, I haven't written a Stanford drabble since January, so this one is past due, and I'll try to add more soon.


	33. Older Siblings Always Know

Challenge Word: Crush

Extra challenge: write an all-dialogue drabble

Warnings/Spoilers: None, pre-series Stanford drabble

100 words per MS Word Count

Older Siblings Always Know

By Swellison

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner, Becca."

"Anytime, Sam. So, what's new?"

"Zach's got a new girlfriend."

"I do NOT!"

"Well, he'd like to have one, then."

"Sam, I—"

"Ah, little brother's got a crush, huh? What's her name, Sam?"

"Hannah Yanders."

"SAM! Shut up, I don't—"

"So, have you asked her out yet, Zach?"

"Argh! None of your business, Becky."

"How'd you meet?"

"They're in the same English class."

"That's easy. Ask to borrow her notes, say your laptop died mid-lecture."

"Huh. What if she emails them to me?"

"Say you wanna thank her properly, over dinner."


	34. Seen at a Bar

Challenge: Write a Bar Scene

Warnings: None, pre-series Stanford drabble. Sam sees something familiar at a bar.

100 Words (per MS Word Count)

Seen at a Bar

by Swellison

"TGIF!" Becca said, clinking her wine glass against Sam's and Zach's Cokes.

Sam drank, then put his glass down, his eyes straying past Becca to the pool tables behind her. Something—no, someone caught his attention: a player with short dark hair and a leather jacket, bent easily over the pool table, lining up a shot. _Dean?_

"Excuse me." Sam rose from the booth, walking towards the pool player. _He always said college kids were great marks. _"Dean, what're you—"

The player whirled, hard blue eyes glaring. "Whaddaya want?"

"Sorry. Thought I recognized you-"

"Hardly. Beat it, kid."

A/N: Argh! This played out better in my head than what's written down. Hope you get the gist, anyway.


	35. Words to the Wise

Challenge Word: Stave

Sam has difficulty with his English assignment.

Warnings/Spoilers: None, pre-series Stanford drabble

100 words per MS Word Count

Words to the Wise

By Swellison

Sam sat at his desk, feet foursquare on the floor, staring at his blank screen. He sighed. Poetry wasn't his thing; its cadence and rules too similar to the spells and curses of his previous life.

"You still working on that English assignment, Sam?" Zach glanced up from his textbook, surprised.

"Yeah. Just can't get into it."

"It's easy: write a verse containing a stave. Something like...uh," Zach suddenly boomed, "Winchester wore a woven waistcoat...How's that for alliteration?"

"Sounds like the start of a limerick," Sam critiqued.

"Then do better," Zach challenged.

"I will." Sam began typing on his keyboard.

A/N: Stave has a LOT of definitions, I went for one of the more obscure ones. Hope you liked it!.


	36. Here's Looking at You

Challenge Word: Scavenge

Sam gets distracted working on a math problem.

Warnings/Spoilers: None, pre-series Stanford drabble

100 words per MS Word Count

Here's Looking at You

By Swellison

Sam's mechanical pencil lead quit while he was solving the third Fourier transform. He opened his desk drawer, stuck his hand inside and scavenged for another pencil by feel. Fingers encountering something unexpectedly smooth, he pulled the object out. He stared at the almost twenty years-old photograph of his parents. Mom looked beautiful, and Dad's smiling face and clean-shaven features were practically unrecognizable compared to his habitual hunter's grizzle, meant to keep his face hidden at night.

Pinning the photo to his bulletin board, Sam resolved to buy a proper frame, and to add pictures of his new, normal life.


	37. Pay It Forward

Challenge Word: Pilot

Sam volunteers at a special organization.

Warnings/Spoilers: None, pre-series Stanford drabble

100 words per MS Word Count

Pay It Forward

By Swellison

"Excuse me." Sam indicated a line of the application he was filling out. "What do I put here?"

"Name of the psych or sociology course you want credit for," the forty year-old spokesman answered brusquely.

"I'm not doing this for a course."

"You're not?" The man appraised Sam. "Why _do_ you want to join our pilot program?"

"My older brother practically raised me. I'd like to get the older brother's perspective, and help a kid out—as a way to thank my own brother for his efforts."

The recruiter smiled. "Welcome to Big Brothers of America; you'll fit right in."


	38. Substitute Player

Challenge Word: Surge

Sam gets caught up, watching the football game.

Warnings/Spoilers: None, pre-series Stanford drabble

100 words per MS Word Count

Substitute Player

By Swellison

Sam watched, dismayed, as the Cardinal's star quarterback limped off the field in the suddenly-quiet stadium. The announcer rattled off the substitute quarterback's name – D. Smith, the third-stringer, because their backup quarterback had the flu.

The substitute joined the huddle in the fourth quarter, Cardinals 17 – Trojans 21. Two failed pass attempts left Stanford third and long. The quarterback faked a pass, tucked the ball under his side and ran. He surged past the scrimmage line, breaking through two attempted tackles.

Sam and the crowd were on their feet, cheering. "Go, Dean, go!"

It felt good saying those words again.

A/N: It's been a while since I did a Stanford drabble, and deep in the middle of the college football season seemed perfect timing for this drabble. I know this word was picked because of Hurricane Sandy and I hope all those fans and their families who were affected by the storm are recovering and things are getting back to normal. Hang in there; things will get better.


	39. A Little Stab'll Do Ya

Challenge Phrase: This might sting

Sam takes preventative measures.

Warnings/Spoilers: None, pre-series Stanford drabble

100 words per MS Word Count

A Little Stab'll Do Ya

By Swellison

"Next." I perfunctorily opened the sterile package, taking out the syringe with its pre-measured dose of flu vaccine. Glancing upwards, I watched in amusement as the first ten students in line played one-way musical chairs, everyone moving one chair closer to the front. The tall man in the first chair vacated it, exchanging smiles with the pretty brunette next in line. He walked toward me, rolling up his left sleeve.

Was he a basketball player? Athletes could be surprisingly sensitive about shots. "This might sting," I warned, swabbing his shoulder with alchohol before injecting his arm.

He didn't even blink.

A/N: It's been a while since I did a Stanford drabble. This is the first drabble of 2013 and the first first person drabble I've done, ever. So I decided to turn this into a PSA. If you haven't already done so, go, follow in Sam's footsteps and get a flu shot. This seems to be a particularly harsh flu season and you don't want to catch it;-)


	40. A Night To Remember

Challenge Word: Bra

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

A Night to Remember

By Swellison

The scantily-clad waitress dropped another bottle of beer at Sam's table and skedaddled.

Sam took a swig, savoring the taste he'd not had since last summer. He'd been uncharacteristically twitchy at classes, uncertain why until he'd checked the date: January 24th. He couldn't call Dean—but he couldn't let the day go unremarked, either. So he'd grabbed a fake ID and gone to one of the seedier campus bars.

The wet t-shirt contest was in its final round, the fresh bucket of icy water outlining the lacy black bra underneath the second girl's t-shirt.

Sam grinned. Dean would've appreciated that.

A/N: I was trying to come up with a different setting, at least, for the challenge word. Did it work?


	41. A Needed Break

Challenge Word: Cube

Warnings/Spoilers: None. Pre-series Stanford drabble

100 words per MS Word Count

A Needed Break

By Swellison

Sam's eyes widened as a rubber band landed smack dab in the middle of the page of Thucydides' _The History of the Peloponnesian War._ Half a minute later, another rubber band whapped him on the forehead, then dropped onto his opened book. "Dean—" he almost growled, before remembering where he was: the UGLi – undergraduate library - at Stanford.

"Zach!" he hissed, and his roommate's head popped up over the top of Sam's study cube.

"I'm hungry," Zach announced, stomach rumbling. "Wanna break for lunch?"

Sam was not surprised that he gravitated towards friends with some Dean-like characteristics. "Okay. Let's go."

A/N: I've gotten a little behind with my drabble words, this is playing catch up with the mid-February challenge word.


	42. The Parents Are Coming, the Parents Are

Challenge Words: Goo and toothbrush

Warnings/Spoilers: None. Pre-series Stanford drabble

200 words per MS Word Count

The Parents Are Coming, the Parents Are Coming

By Swellison

Finished with his afternoon's studying, Sam returned to his dorm room. He entered and halted, surprised. Zach's books, pictures, and office supplies littered the floor, his pristine desk and barren walls in stark contrast. "Zach! What-?"

His roommate was staring at the wall. He turned, a bottle of Windex in hand. "Sam! Sorry about the mess...pre-emptive cleaning. Mom and Dad're coming tomorrow for the Family Weekend, and Mom's kind of a neatfreak. I was doing fine, til this—" he pointed at a thin streak of black marring the wall.

Sam glanced at the drippy line of black goo. _Can't be ectoplasm._ "What's that?"

"A bumper behind my family Christmas photo must've melted." Zach sighed. "It was too close to the desk lamp, I guess. Not sure how to clean it, though."

Sam went to his dresser and rummaged in the top drawer. He handed Zach an old toothbrush and a bottle of isopropyl. "Try this. Test it on the frame's back."

Zach set down the items, then grabbed his picture. He dripped the rubbing alcohol on the toothbrush and carefully cleaned the frame, beaming at the result. "Thanks, Sam. You're a lifesaver!"

_No, that's Dean._ "No problem, dude."

A/N: I haven't posted a Stanford drabble in a while, sorry for the delay. emeraldonyxdragon favorited A Door Opens earlier this week, which left me with Stanford on the brain when I read this week's word;-)

Thank you, emeraldonyxdragon for favoriting these Sam at Stanford drabbles;-) It became obvious that chopping this down to single drabble-length wasn't going to work, so I added another challenge word (toothbrush) and wrote a double-drabble. Hope everyone likes this latest installment!

BTW, the "toothbrush" challenge included the extra challenge of naming a favorite SPN fic to share with the class. So, one of my faves from years back is Cheryl W's _Room to Breathe. _It's an awesome sequel to The Benders and I've read it and re-read it a lot. It's not super-long—26 pages IIRC—but it's super-good. And if you like that, Cheryl's got a bunch of other terrific stories; she's actively posting her latest, _Surviving is Just Step One._


	43. Old Habits

Challenge Word: Pop

Warnings/Spoilers: None

100 words per MS Word Count

Old Habits

By Swellison

Sam lounged comfortably on his half of Becca's couch, Angela buried in her chemistry book on her half. They had gratefully accepted Becca's offer to study for finals at her apartment, far from their crowded, noisy dorm. Sam's attention wandered from his chemistry cramming. _Really lucked out, getting Zach as my roommate, and Becca's practically my older sis—_

_Pop! Pop!_

Sam leapt to his feet, positioning himself protectively in front of Angela and reaching for a non-existent gun. He glared menacingly at—the opposite wall of Becca's living room. _Whatthehell?_

Angela rose, stepping around him. "Popcorn's ready! I'll get it."

SPN-POP!-SPN-POP!-SPN-POP!

A/N It's been awhile since I updated my Stanford drabbles, as I realized when I uploaded this chapter and didn't have a previous chapter in my recent postings to know what chapter number it was. Anyway, it seemed a good time to post, since finals season is just around the corner, IIRC my college days. And, yay! Stanford beat Notre Dame last weekend!


	44. Food for Thought

Challenge Word: Flake

Warnings/Spoilers: None, pre-series Sam at Stanford drabble

100 words per MS Word Count

Food for Thought

By Swellison

Angela paused at the doorway to Becca's living room, hands full of steaming mugs of hot chocolate. She saw Sam flaked out on the couch, long legs dangling over its arm, fallen textbook on the floor.

Depositing the drinks on an end table, Angela gently picked up Becca's afghan, draped over an overstuffed chair. She carefully spread it over Sam.

"Thanks, D'n," Sam mumbled, relaxing into the blanket's comforting warmth with a contented sigh.

Angela retrieved her hot chocolate, thoughtfully sipping it in the overstuffed chair. Sam rarely mentioned his family; she'd assumed they weren't close—obviously an incorrect assumption.


	45. Brave New World

Challenge Word: Use a number

Warnings/Spoilers: none, pre-series Sam at Stanford

100 words per MS Word Count

Brave New World

By Swellison

Sam hesitantly picked up the tightly curled noise-maker and glanced at his fellow merry-makers. The Warren's humongous family room—great room, Zach'd called it—was packed with Becca, Zach and about a dozen of their hometown friends. They all stood, watching the giant flatscreen TV as the sparkly orb descended.

"Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!"

The room erupted in squawks and blats, Sam joining in, despite being trained to never make unnecessary noise at night; you never knew what might hear you.

Becca clinked champagne glasses with him. "Happy 2002, Sam!"

"Happy 2002, Becca!" _Stay safe, Dean._

A/N: This is a drabble tag to my story, _A Very Normal Christmas_, if you want to read more about Sam's first Christmas at Stanford. Happy New Year to everyone, here's hoping 2014 is a prosperous and creatively productive year for all of us!


End file.
